Heir of Kahn
by 666Rik666
Summary: Saved from death by most unlikely person, Naruto became unwilling pupil and double agent of warlock Quan Chi. But blood of the Emperor cannot be shackeled for long. He will be free again. Free to decide his fate. Free to have his revenge.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Heir of Kahn.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _Betrayal… is something you never expect. Betrayal… is something you never forgive. Betrayal… is something I was waiting for… and still not prepared. Let me start from beginning._

 _My father… yes I know, who he is, not thanks to you, Old Man, was a naïve idiot, who believed in better side of all people and also had a nasty habit to sacrifice his child's future for greater good._

 _Fuck you, Namikaze!_

 _Oh, yes. Let's return to my story. As you already understood from my critical remarks I went through a lot of problems because of my father. Who I didn't know was my father, by the way._

 _Sabotaged education. Lack of training. Favoritism in my team. Hatred from masses. That was my life. And banishment to other dimension through Kamui was my "death". Or so they thought._

 _In reality I didn't die, thou I appeared in Hell. Here, found by henchmen of dark mage Quan Chi, I was brought to his throne room. He was interested in such person like me with demon of unimaginable power and raw potential._

 _Quan Chi knew that he needed an ace in his sleeve, if he wanted to resurrect Shinnok. He was desperate enough to gamble with his life. But in me he found a loyal apprentice, who could continue his mission, even if he failed._

 _Quan Chi hid me away from champions of Hell and taught me magic and dark arts in secret. He couldn't show me to others, only by fluke we found out that I carried the blood of Shao Kahn in my veins, when Wrath Hammer reacted to my presence. I became too valuable asset._

 _Quan Chi once again found out that his choice was right. He made me pass through several rituals to further shatter borders between me and Kurama, who I befriended. My teeth sharpened, my hair became long and wild, my eyes were red with long pupil, also they slightly glowed with red light and I grew claws._

 _Thus story of Naruto Uzumaki ended and Naruto Kahn started his path to great power._

Under orders of Quan Chi, Naruto hid in shadows and observed his future enemies and potential enemies (zombie champions of Quan Chi).

Of all potential enemies one got Naruto's attention nearly instantly. Cassandra Cage. According to Quan Chi's data she possibly has power to defeat a God, like her father did with Shinnok. While years passed, rift started to form between Naruto and his teacher. Unlike Quan Chi Naruto wasn't a fan of whole, "let's resurrect the God of Death, so we can once again try to destroy the world" plan.

Right now he looked how Cassandra had her ass handed to her by Frost. He observed how ice ninja did an air kick right to Cassandra's face.

"Frost completely dominates the fight." Heard he the voice of commentator. Naruto sighed and prepared his magic, just in case. Death of Cassie Cage, wasn't in his plans. Unlike Quan Chi, whom he served only because of special seal placed on him by the warlock, he didn't think that freeing the God of Death was very good idea.

After all he will not give you anything, for being the loyal follower. Like his title stated his goal was destruction of all things.

Cassie spited blood on the floor trying to get up. Somehow she heard the voice of Jacque screaming for her to get up. She raised her head to see the bright light of blue energy in Frost's hand.

"Spoiled princess. You are here only because your rich father "supposedly" fights. I'm orphan. I earned my place on this arena with blood and sweat."

She moved her head to Cassie's ear and whispered: "Right now it's so good to be me."

"You think I know nothing of sweat?" asked Cassie before giving ice bitch a powerful headbutt. She tripped frost while continuing her speech. "Sorry to disappoint you, Elsa, but my "rich father" always told me…" She put her head in lock her with her legs. "… you can't fake the comeback."

"Unprecedented move! Cage sizes the advantage." screamed commentator. "Frost is out cold, it's time to…"

"FINISH HER!" screamed the crowd.

"No." firmly stated young Cage.

"That's the only way to leave arena miss Cage." stated commentator.

"Not tonight." denied him Cassie. "You got your paparazzi shots, I need a drink."

Two red spots appeared on her chest. "Oh… but if you didn't do as we say… you and your dear friend will pay with your lives."

"Fuck this!" said Cassie placing her leg on Frost's throat. "Sorry girl, but between you and my friend… I will always choose her."

At this moment the ceiling exploded and two figures jumped from the hole into the dust cloud.

"I never thought that I will say this… But it's good to see…" before Cassie managed to end her phrase dust cloud cleared revealing operatives of Black Dragon.

"Definitely not Sonja." murmured Cassie and grabbing Jacque she run away from underground arena. Naruto observed how she escaped the Black Dragons through portal managing to leave the cell phone to her mother to find her.

Naruto placed the cell phone on most noticeable place and left the Earthrealm.

Several days later he looked at the siege of Kotal Kahn's capital. Goro's father, Gorbak, didn't take the mutilation of his son lightly, he brought an army upon the walls of Z'Unkahrah to deal with Kotal Kahn. Naruto wasn't proficient in reading the possibilities of the future, but his knowledge was enough to see that in this battle he will find the trusty follower.

And indeed after he managed to save one female shokan, by the name Sheeva from certain doom, in form of platoon of Kotal's soldiers, she swore her loyalty to him. Following this something else happened.

Kotal lured Gorbak into the trap, using himself as a bait and ripped half of old king face before crushing his head with his bare hands.

Then Naruto returned to Netherrealm. He hid Sheeva with his magic and help of Kurama. Now she was acting as his agent, unseen by forces of Hell. Naruto on the other hand followed the orders of his Master and integrated the forces of Eathrealm. He needed a new and capable teacher, who will not neglect him like those he had before.

So he searched the Shirai Ryu. He searched Scorpion. A bit pessimistic about his new protégé at first, Scorpion saw an unlimited potential within the boy he taught him all he knew. He also appointed him to the team, under Johnny Cage's command, several years later, after Naruto proved his power as true warrior of Shirai Ryu.

 **Several years after Naruto became the Scorpion's apprentice. In helicopter. With team**.

"… and that's how it ended." ended Johnny. "Raiden then told me that I'm descendant of some warriors' sect or something like that." Johnny walked before his charges to the wall filled with monitors. "Raised to become the warriors of the gods." He sat on the table. "I couldn't summon this green light anymore, Raiden thinks that I managed to do this when I saw, how the woman I loved was near death…"

Shaolin warrior who sat near the wall scoffed. "What's about you Cassie? Can you summon something like that? Or you are runt of the family?"

"Chill, Jin." said the other member of the team, Takeshi.

"We didn't need the green light in Darphur… In Iran and Kurdistan. Is it right, Jacquie?" She turned to her old friend who sat to her left and worked with computer.

"Yep, Shaolin monks never sent you there, Jin?"

Monk instantly exploded. "I saw many things. And Takeda too. Your Black Op's eyes would jump out of…"

"Jin… let me rephrase Takeda's words… SHUT UP." Fifth member of the team finally decided to voice himself. Clad in black ninja attire with hood and half mask covering his face, Naruto finally decided to voice his opinion.

"Mister Cage supposed to put you in your place and say that we are the best of the best right now… so I will just let him speak."

"Yea, thanks Naruto. Anyway, as he said you are here because you deserve it. You are all beautiful and original, like snowflakes." He paused for a bit and continued. "Now since I cannot see a mountain of presents, I'm sure you are not aware… Today, our team is six weeks old. And secretary Blake is proud of our progress."

"If I will spit into his face, he still will be proud of our progress." scoffed Jin.

"He was smart enough to ask Mister Cage to gather this team." countered Jacque.

"I'm glad that Shirai Ryu chose me for this mission." started Takeda. "New places…" he turned to Jacque. "New faces…" Jacque looked away for a second, trying to hide a small blush.

"As secretary noted, old soldiers will sooner or later retire." said Johnny. "It's time to give a way to new generation. Shaolin. Black Ops. Shiray Ryu. All together. Your first mission is to get to Lin Kyai Temple. We haven't heard about Great Master for a while. We need to be sure that he is on our side. That he will cover our backs if something goes wrong in Outworld. You need to get him here, just don't be surprised if Sub – Zero will not cooperate."

"Why should we care about Outworld?" asked Cassie. "I thought that Kotal Kah honors Reiko's Pact?"

"Yes." replied Johnny. "But there is a civil war raging in Outworld. If rebels win the Pact will be nothing but words."

 **Outworld. Z'Unkahrah. Kotal Kahn's cortege**.

"Twenty… millions." said a new Emperor of the Outworld to a mercenary, who sat before him.

"Emperor…" responded Kano, how does people say… it's not worth my efforts?"

"Kotal Kahn always gave you a generous payment, Kano." interfered D'Vorrah.

"Sure, sure… I just want to say… My weapons, my intel… and BANG! Endless Civil War in Outworld, done. Can I slack a bit, uhm?"

"You know Mileena's location." calmly stated Kotal.

"And all her rebel army. I think it worth something like… fifty."

Kotal snarled. "I must attack. Immediately. End this war. As you say it drains pour strength." While he spoke Kano noticed Mileena and Rain on the rooftops.

"Right do we have a deal?" asked Kano.

Suddenly carriage stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kotal Kahn. "Why did we stop?"

"An obstacle on our path." replied D'Vorrah. "Don't worry my Emperor, this one will deal with it."

She exited the carriage and went to barricades. "Be gone peasants! Clear the way, for your Emperor! Clear the way, for Kotal Kahn!" screamed she

Meanwhile on rooftops Mileena and her followers prepared to their attack.

"Tarkatans are on their positions, we await just your order." Said a woman with short black hair clad in yellow kunoichi attire of Edenia.

"It's already given, dear Tanya." replied Mileena.

Now revealed Tanya nodded and went to her position.

"Stopping carriage is one thing, but killing the emperor…" started the male ninja to her left.

"False Emperor!" instantly exploded Mileena.

"…needs real strength." continued the male. "Strength that you have, Mileena. Yet not use."

Mileena became silent for a moment; her hand reached her pouch and got a golden amulet with emerald in center from it.

"It pains me to use it, Rain. I need more time." Her gaze left the amulet. "Usurper's cortege arrived to early."

"Rain doesn't pick the time to start." replied Rain.

"It will not matter." replied Mileena. "If Kano will do what he was paid for." she signaled to her forces. "It's time! Attack!"

When trakatans attacked, forces of Kotal Kahn dealt with barricade. Ermac was first to react, he levitated one of the trakatans and broke him in half, Aaron Black shoot several of them before he was swarmed by others, D'Vorrah was most successful among Kotal's lieutenants she brought death upon trakatans stabbin them with her poisoned stings.

Kotal cursed looking, at how his forces were killed in fight with the rebels. Kano put his hand behind his back and found the hilt of his knife.

He attacked while Kotal, as he thought was too preoccupied. However Kotal managed to block his strike and hit Kano into his ugly mug. Kano spit a bit of blood, took his knife in both hands and attacked Kotal Kahn once aain.

They were locked in struggle, with Kano's knife slowly coming closer to Kotal's face. Until his eyes and tattoos glowed with powerful bright energy and he managed to threw Kano to the other side of carriage.

Kotal grabbed Kano and punched him several times into his face, then he grabbed him with both his hands and headbutted him. Violently. Kano tried to use his laser eye, but Kahn reflected it and pierced Kano's remaining eye with his finger. Killer screamed, but soon he was silenced when Kotal through him from carriage.

"Why did you betray me Kano?" asked he, landing on the earth.

"Ten millions? Twenty millions? Mileena said that I can name my price, when I will bring your head to her." However, he was forced to shut up when Kotal appeared near him, grabbed his head and second later Kano's face connected with Kotal's knee.

When Kano fell, Kotal continued to beat him, killer tried to crawl away. But Kotal's dagger in the back stopped him. Kotal pulled the Dagger from his back, grabbed Kano's head and forced his head back revealing his neck. Kano grabbed the blooded dagger and tried to force it away, but Kotal was stronger.

Suddenly fireball threw Osh'Tek away. Kotal tried to get up, while Tanya landed on the ground.

"You are Tanya, from Edenia." said Kotal.

"I'm flattered that you remember me Kotal." Mockingly bowed Tanya before throwing another fireball at him.

Kotal blocked the fire attack with his bare arm and threw it back.

"I will never forget those, who helped to free Mileena." Tanya readied her weapons. "She vowed to built the free Edenia. Something you denied." Kotal swung his dagger and Tanya blocked it with her tofas. "United Outworld will prevail over our enemies.

"But you will never unite it again." said Tanya.

"The only thing that stops me is your rebellion. Kotal jumped in the air and with a spin kick to the head send Tanya flying. She rose up only to evade the track that Kotal threw at her. Her vision was blocked for a while, when she saw through the whole mess Kotal was already too close, he jumped into the air and his knee connected with Tanya's face, knocking her off.

"You are foolish to trust Mileena." Muttered Kotal Kahn. With loud roar one of trakatans attacked him from behind. Kotal blocked the attack, punched him into the gut and when trakatan bowed from pain he kicked him under his right knee, breaking his leg in the process.

Next one received a punch to his ribs, with satisfied grin Kotal felt how they cracked,he knocked him from his feet with a hook to his leg. He raised his head and noticed Mileena.

"She interferes with my affairs. And this is the last time." said Kotal. Flames covered his form and he teleported to the roof. "Mileena."

"I ordered Kano to kill you, pathetic snake." She raised her arm and ordered trakatans to deal with Kotal. Kotal met them with his battle sickles in his arms. First lost his right hand and died when the second sickle ripped his chest open

Second one tried to kick him, Kotal fixated the leg with the sickles and pulled them into different directions. Third one died in one piece and Kotal left the blades in the body. Mileena attacked Kotal with barrage of kicks, however, he successfully blocked the attack. Except one, Mileena's left hook. In response Kotal hit her to the face, she looked back dazily only to see Kotal's another attack.

Osh'teck raised his arm and fire attack threw Mileena away from the roof. Kotal turned to Rain. "Another native of Edenia, supposed demigod."

Rain chanted the spell and caught Kotal into water prison. "I'm the son of Argus! It wasn't me who was hailed as god by fooled common folk, Buluk!" Fire once again covered Kotal's form and his prison evaporated. "I'm sure Mileena knows about your ambition." said Kotal running in Rain's direction.

Rain disappeared in pile of water, Kotal stopped near the end of the roof, rain appeared behind him and kicked him into his back, Kotal fell to the stone road. He slowly rose with a loud growl, arching ribs were really hurting. Rain appeared from pile of water, once again behind his back.

"My intention is to show you difference between pretender and a true god!"

Rain attacked with lightning knocking Kotal from his feet. Kotal still managed to knock him off from his feet, when he came closer. However, rain still managed to even the field, when he jumped from the earth and his feats connected with Kotal's chin. Kotal grabbed his legs and slammed Rain in the ground, before demigod managed to get a hold over himself, Kotal grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the ground until Rain didn't stop moving.

"Now you will be silent." Said Kotal leaving Rain to lay in his own blood.

Aaron Black got to his Emperor, Kotal nodded and marksman raised his revolver. "You will not touch him anymore." One of Mileena's sais stabbed his arm.

"But I will." Said the daughter of Shao Kahn.

She stepped in front of Kotal Kahn while Rain escaped via teleportation. "As daughter of Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, ruler of Outworld, order an execution!"

Mileena took her sais and attacked him. Swift, powerful, agile and of course insanely angry. Mileena was everything Kotal wasn't. Yet, still he had an upper hand in this battle. They battled with their melee weapons until Mileena gave an opening to Kotal Kahn. He grabbed and using his mystical power, threw her into the air.

Mileena landed on her back gasping for air. "There will be only one execution this day." stated Kotal. "You will pay for your betrayal Mileena. With blood. "Up to the stairway, till the edge of FIRE!" strems of fire went in Mileena's direction.

She got something from her belt and p[laced it in way of the stream. Small amulet prevailed over the Kotal's might, however, Mileena wasn't powerful enough to use the amulet to finish the deed, fire and beam of energy exploded evaporating several Kotal's soldiers.

Kotal fell on his back, while Mileena lost her consciousness. Rain appeared near her and teleported her to safety.

D'Vorah helped her Emperor to get to his feet. "What did my Emperor see?" asked she.

"Pitiful pup… grew up into ferocious jaguar."

 **Meanwhile, near Lin Kyai Temple**.

After the landing, we will split up. Me and Jacquie will come from south, you two from the west. Naruto will infiltrate on his own. He is really good at it. We will meet near the entrance, Naruto, you know how to act."

"And what then?" asked Jin "Just get in and take him?"

"If he will resist, we will just put him into the back." said Cassie.

"Resistance is far more… expected, than you think."

"Don't worry, if it will come to this Sub-Zero will not even understand what hit him." said Cassie. She didn't see, how her father smiled.

Unlike Naruto.

 **Inside the Temple**.

Sub-Zero sat upon his throne when two Lin Kyai agents got up the straway. They bowed and started their report. "First defense line retreated, according to your orders, Master. There is confirmation. Four intruders."

"It's time to entertain our guests."

 **In front of the Temple**.

"Okay we are finally here, Jin, Takeda on that side." Seeing that they are looking at each other, she raised her voice a bit. "NOW!"

"Are you ready?" she asked Jacque, who stood behind her. At this moment the gates opened and Sub-Zero followed by four of his ninja stepped from them, they marched to the statue of Buddha and knelled in front of it.

Jin looked at Cassie, asking if she should act now. Cassie shook her head. However, Jin ignored the order and walked from his hideout.

"You!" screamed he. "I need…" strong hand of Cassie on his shoulder made him shut up.

"You are not invited. State your business here."

Cassie decided to reduce the damage caused by Jin's outburst. "Great Master. You need to go with us. I'm sergeant…"

Cassie was forced to stop, because Lin Kyai warriors surrounded them. Sub-Zero got to his feet. "You demand my support. But you are alone. Surrounded. What can you do?"

"My father always spoke greatly about you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk." said Cassie.

"Talking!" cursed the Sub-Zero. "That's what he does the best."

'Okay…" said Jin. "Looks like it's time to fight. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Cassie tried to stop him, but she was forced to block the hook of Sub-Zero, he attacked trying to kick her, she blocked his attacks with kicks of her own. Sub-Zero grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. Cassie tried activate her weapons, but Grand Master froze them.

"Cassandra Cage. You are commander of this team, but they are not listening to you. How would have your mother dealt with this?" said Sub-Zero.

"Stopped losing her time and crushed you completely." screamed Cassie.

Sub-zero met her with series of kicks to different sections of her body, ice sword slashed her diagonally, frost ball froze her movements and powerful kick from Grand Master sent her unconscious. "There is more from your mother in you, than you think." muttered he.

"HAYA!" spinning in the air Takeda attacked the Grand Master with a powerful kick to his head, Sub-Zero easily blocked it. Barrage of punches, was easily blocked, so Takeda once again changed his tactics. He jumped in the air and tried to kick him from above.

Sub-Zero just teleported away. While he was confused, Sub-Zero appeared behind him and kicked him with both his legs, in the back. Sub-Zero jumped to his legs. "Your talents should have helped you to see my intentions, Takahashi Takada. I'm sure Kenshi taught you to use them."

"Father taught me many things, Great Master."

"We shall see."

Takeda used his weapons to protect from ice weapons of Sub-Zero. Takeda used the ability inherited from his father to foresee the attacks, however…

"You are not your father, Takeda. Not yet."

He ducked to evade the hit from Jacque and send a punch to her knees making her fell and spin in the air.

"Fuck." muttered she.

"You told about your arrival beforehand Jacqueline Briggs. It's not wise." said Sub-Zero.

"Specialist Briggs." corrected him Jacqueline.

"Yes, army's etiquette means a lot in your family." said Sub-Zero.

Jaqueline threw several punches to Grand Master, one of them got past his defense and crushed into his ribs, from pained he bowed and she instantly hit him in his wide open back.

"I'm just like my father, I thought you are friends." said she.

"There is a dark chapter in our common biography." replied Grand Master.

Though Jacquline's gloves gave her major boost in power, Sub-Zero managed to threw her in the air grabbed her leg and slammed her into the earth.

"Don't be so tough on yourself, specialist Briggs." said Sub-Zero.

Briggs jumped from the earth soil and kicked the criomancer in the head, then again and again. Sub-Zero fell to his knee, but Jecqueline failed to secure her victory one of the enemy's ninjas Slashed her with katana.

She blocked the hit.

Seeing Grand Master so vulnerable, Kung Jin used the opportunity to attack. However Sub-Zero waited for this. Hi blocked his punch and tripped him to the ground.

Slowly, one by one, team members were defeated by warriors of Lin Kyuai.

"You came to my home, tried to kill me… Tell me what stops me from killing you?" asked Great Master.

"Maybe the fact that we are nothing but a fucking distraction? Naruto now!" screamed she.

He jumped out of the snow, with his blades instantly near Great Master's neck. Naruto went straight for kill.

"Great. It looks like you had more into your team than caught the eye. But what will you do now? It's a stalemate."

"It isn't." said Naruto "You don't need problems, Great Master. And judging by the fact that Mister Cage is inside the temple. It's just another fucking test."

They heard the clapping Johnny Cage stood leaning near one of the pillars of the Temple.

"Great. Really great." said he.


End file.
